Un voeux
by Sword-inu
Summary: Harry a l'occasion de faire un voeu, occasion que Merlin donne à chaque Elu le jour de son dixseptième anniversaire. Quel est celui du survivant ? One shot et petite annonce sur mes histoires


Salut à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (et à toutes bien sûr !!!) 

Bon voilà... Un petit one-shot.. Et une nouvelle (bonne nouvelle !) pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de mes histoires en fin de ce one shot.

Mais avant le disclaimer... Qui ne sers à rien vu que tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas le talent de J K Rowling mais bon ! Rien ne m'appartient à part la trame de ce tout petit one shot. Le reste appartient à une talentueuse auteur, j'ai cité : J K Rowling !

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !

* * *

Harry se leva sans grand entousiasme ce matin là. Quoi de plus normal ? il était revenu chez lui cet été. Enfin, chez lui... Chez les Dursley... Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau, ignorant sa "famille". Depuis que l'ordre du phoénix les avaient menacé, il avait la paix. Une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre. 

- j'avais dis pas de hiboux ! hurla Vernon.

Harry l'ignora et monta pour lire la lettre. Il le regretta presque aussitôt. C'était une lettre de Ron. Oh, c'était pas de mauvaises nouvelles... Son ami allait très bien. Il avait une famille heureuse, sans vrai problèmes à part Voldemort. Mais tout le monde au terrier essayait de faire disparaître la mauvaise humeur et la tristesse. Tandis que lui était seul. Il passa une main glacée sur sa cicatrice. Comme il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir. Être normal...

Soudain, il n'avait plus envie de se relever de son lit. Il avait fait des cauchemards sans cesse. Et pire que tout, il savait que les autres avaient raisons. Que c'était de sa faute à lui si ils étaient morts...

Le sommeil le regagna assez vite. Après tout, vu le peu qu'il avait dormi, quoi de plus normal ?

* * *

Une pièce blanche, irradiante de pureté, de douceur. Un homme, barbu, qui se tient devant l'enfant. Un barbu imposant, qui devait bien avoir un milieu d'années. 

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry.

- Merlin.

L'adolescent le regarda, surpris, et eu un petit rire.

- et moi je suis Viviane... Franchement, ma santé mentale se dégrade... accusa t il nerveusement.

- Je connais bien Viviane et, à mon grand regret, je dois dire que tu ne lui ressemble guère... Sourit Merlin.

Les yeux d'Harry s'aggrandirent sous le choc.

- Merlin...?

- Oui, c'est moi... répondit celui ci négligement.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Si vous êtes Merlin, pourquoi je rêve de vous alors ? Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude...

- Tout simplement parce que les élus ont le droit à un voeux pour leur 17ème anniversaire. Et c'est le tien aujourd'hui. Que veux tu ?

- Un voeux ?

Non, décidément, il devenait fou, iln'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Merlin, discutant d'un voeux.

- Dépêche toi... Je n'aurais pas le temps de rester indéfiniment là...

Harry réfléchit. si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne risquait rien non ? Il regarda le dit Merlin, avec effronterie.

- Mon voeux ? Que la prophétie ne me concerne pas. ou Neville... ajouta t il en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit un jour son directeur tandis qu'il était dans son bureau.

Le visage du barbu se figea et une profonde tristesse apparut dans ses yeux.

- Harry...

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Oh, quel dommage ! C'est la seule chose que je souhaite...!

Le vieux secoua la tête.

- Ca peut se faire mais... Est tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Absolument.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter... Tu garderas les souvenirs de cette vie et tu auras aussi ceux de ta vie qui auraient été autre. Tu te réveilleras à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, pour un sortilège d'amnésie qui a mal marché... Ta vie autre reviendra par petits bouts...

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une douleur lui vriller le crâne et il s'effondra.

* * *

_Je hais Merlin..._ fut la première chose qu'Harry pu penser en se réveillant. Un décor blanc l'aveugla. Infirmerie de Poudlard. Infirmerie ??? il toucha son front et poussa un petit cri. Rien. Lisse. pas de cicatrice... Il sauta sur ses pieds et voulu sortir de l'infirmerie. 

- Oh, non non non non non Monsieur Potter ! tonna la voix de l'infirmière. Vous restez dans votre lit !

Avec un sourire qui fit naître les soupçons dans les yeux de l'infirmière, il se recoucha. Certe, il passait beaucoupp de temps au lit ces derniers temps mais il s'en fichait. Son voeu avait réussi...

* * *

Harry eu le plaisir de rencontrer ses parents. Remus aussi était venu ainsi que Sirius. pas de meurtre envers les Potter, pas de fausse trahison. Il eu le plaisir de voir à travers un flash Peter, arrêté pour activité mangemoresque. Il resta un instant à se sentir bercé par sa mère, son père qui proférait mille et une malédictions envers Snape qui ne le protégeait pas comme il fallait car apparemment, c'était un serpentard qui l'avait attaqué, Sirius qui lui promettait une sortie à Près au lard en douce pour sa sortie et Remus qui lui donnait du chocolat à lui en faire éclater le ventre.

* * *

Un mois avait passé. Il s'était rendu compte, et il se souvenait, de pleins de choses. Ron et lui n'étaient pas amis. Ron était silencieux depuis sa première année. il s'était retrouvé sans famille. en effet, celle ci fut attaquée par Voldemort. Enfin, sans famille... Il lui restait Ginny, qu'il protégeait encore plus que dans l'autre vie d'Harry. mais il n'y avait plus bill, plus Charlie, plus les jumeaux... 

Il y avait aussi Hermione, qui étudiait sans cesse. Elle ne sortait jamais de ses bouquins. Elle semblait creuse et sans vie.

Par contre il n'y avait plus Malefoy. Il était mort lors d'un raid antimangemorts dans le manoir de son père. Il avait été atteint d'un sort en protégeant sa mère. Sa mère qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Voldemort avait été tué par un élu pour un moment mais par il ne savait quel sort, il était impossible pour Harry de deviner qui avait été choisit par la prophétie. Sa mémoire ne revenait pas pour ça. Mais Voldemort était revenu, comme à son époque.

Son lui de ces temps était apparemment un gosse pourri gaté incapable de se soucier des autres, vivant sa vie comme il le souhaitait. En somme, il avait pleins d'amis mais il était seul.

Pour couronner le tout, il se sentait coupable quand il recevait des noouvelles de sa famille, à laquelle il n'arrivait rien. Il avait une petite soeur trop petite pour être à Poudlard et sa mère attendait des jumeaux. Son père, James, voulait monter une équipe de quidditch avec ses propres gosses. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Sirius de se trouver la fille parfaite pour qu'il y ai une équipe adverse...

* * *

Harry en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver ses amis. Il avait une fois essayé de s'approcher d'Hermione mais sa réputation de coureur de jupon avait fait fuir la jeune fille qui lui avait dit qu' "elle n'était pas interessée". Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir une famille et des gens qui l'aimaient. Il ne pouvait pas voir qui était l'élu pour l'aider.

* * *

- mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin, Potter ??? 

Harry hésita puis secoua la tête.

- Mio... Granger... Tu sais que j'ai été frappé par un sortilège d'amnésie... Je voudrais vérifier un truc, certainement le seul truc que je te demanderais, pour voir si ma mémoire m'est bien revenue. Et ensuite je partirais si tu le veux et je t'approcherais plus.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre puis hocha la tête. Il approcha doucement la main, comme pour demander l'autorisation et souleva une mèche de cheveux bruns de la fille qui tombait sur son front. Il pâlit soudainement en y voyant une marque en forme d'éclair.

- C'est pas possible. Pas toi...

- Tu as ce que tu voulais Potter ? Maintenant laisse moi seule !

- Non, écoute, c'était à moi de porter cette malédiction ! Je... Je suis désolé, je...

Elle eu un rictus et ce fut là qu'il apperçut pour la première fois le blason vert et argent orné d'un serpent sur la robe de la jeune fille.

- Serpentard ? Mais... Tu étais gryffondor !

- je sai spas à quoi tu joues Potter... Mais si tu ne recule pas, je t'enverrais dans une boite d'allumette chez tes précieux parents !

Il vit une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette. Mais aussi une pointe de tristesse.

- Hermione, laisse moi t'aider !

- Personne ne peux m'aider ! Les seuls qui ont voulu le faire sont morts !!!

- Je pourrais y arriver ! S'il te plait...!

- Qu'espère tu ? Un peu de gloire ?? Je le tuerais et je disparaîtrais, Potter !

Elle s'éloigna et l'ignora de toute la journée.

* * *

Hermione. L'Elue. Hermione. L'Elue. Serpentard. Famille assassinée. Proche tués. Elle avait vêcu ce qu'il avait vécu. Il eu un haut le coeur. Stupide voeu. 

Il avait envie de l'aider et au fur et à mesure du temps, il ne put qu'observer sa déchéance. Elle savait qu'il l'observait mais s'en fichait. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Tuer Voldemort. Sans impliquer les autres.

* * *

Il réussit à l'aider et fut capturé. Il était l'ami de l'Elue. Et elle vint le chercher. Et le duel final pu commencer. Mais ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé dans ses cauchemars. C'était _elle_ qui se battait, pas lui ! _Elle_ qui faisait tout pour lui résister malgré sa fatigue évidente. _Elle_ qui lançait des sorts. _Elle_ qui fut touchée.

* * *

_Hermione Granger_

_1980-1997_

_

* * *

_Harry pleurait. Pas parce que la sauveuse était morte. Parce que son amie était morte. Elle avait tué Voldemort avant de recevoir le sort. Mais elle était morte. Morte... Alors que ça aurait été à lui si il avait gardé la malédiction d'être l'Elu. La pluie se mit à tomber et au cimetierre, un garçon poussa un cri déchirant. 

**- MERLIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_Une douleur dans le crâne. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Il sourit malgré ses larmes qui coulaient. Maintenant il comprenait. Il n(avait pas le droit il ne pouvait pas faire porter sa malédiction à un autre. Ce serait trop dur. Il ne le supporterait pas. Et il avait pu discuter avec Merlin, qui lui avait accordé un duxième voeu : celui d'annuler le premier..._

* * *

_- Tu sais ce qu'Hermione avait demandé Harry ? Qu'elle porte sa malédiction toute seule... sourit tristement Merlin. 

- C'est le mien à présent merlin. Si je peux annuler le premier...

- Qu'il en soit ainsi...

- Hermione a toujours été plus sage que moi... sourit il en disparaissant.

_

* * *

-_ Harry, non !!!!!!! 

Un cri, un dernier, tandis que les deux sorts mortels se croisent pour atteindre leur cible.

_

* * *

Harry Potter_

_1980-1997_

_

* * *

_  
Et pendant des années, on raconta que le sauveur était mort heureux de sauver le monde, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

En fait, il était heureux que ses amis puissent survivre et vivre heureux leur vie... Le monde entier, il s'en foutait. Mais ses amis avaient gardé leur famille et leurs rêves, même si pour ça il avait dû sacrifier le sien..._

* * *

_

**_FiN _**

Alors ? C'était un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête. Et c'était aussi pour dire que j'allais reprendre l'écriture de mes fanfictions !! Alors ? J'ai le droit à une petite review ? Encore désolée du retard pour mes histoires mais les prochains chapitres apparaitront la semaine prochaine normalement !!!

Sword-Inu


End file.
